


变戏法

by pot_sul



Category: Samurai Warriors (Video Games), Warriors Orochi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pot_sul/pseuds/pot_sul
Summary: *r18g*类赛朋背景，差不多就是妹妹挂了十六年之后被克隆当妓女草的无营养黄文*all三，各种不悯描写*政治背景都是瞎编的，差不多就是小狸子要逼宫暗杀他爹，然后指示三成搞完他爹再自杀公开处刑搞臭他爹自己不带世家背景的和平上位。妹妹侧就是🐵婚外情搞大了落魄贵族茶茶的肚子，妹妹奶头痒嘴上大义凛然说为了🐵名节其实偷别人小孩白给做妈x
Relationships: all三
Kudos: 7





	变戏法

三成嗅着味道，像条狗一样地趴在地上，低头去找是哪只男人的阴茎又射了精，等着他去舔干净。这其实还是蛮难的，他脸上，头发上挂的全是新旧交叠在一起的男人精液，鼻子里所闻的全是腥臊味。又因为多次注射媚药让他浑身燥热，发着高烧，味觉与嗅觉不如平时灵敏。  
何况还有人骑在他背上，不断地抽打他因被甘油混着春药，生理盐水灌肠而撑大的肚子侧边催促他快着点在地上爬。前几天的时候他被架去给上洛的使团做服务的时候因刚刚流产过，盆底肌松泛没有力气，竟然在被两人前后夹击的时候失禁了。等到他的经理人，现在为父亲处理各类琐事的秀忠赶到臭气哄哄的会馆里的时候，三成已经被打得奄奄一息，躺在地上任由别人拖拽他，最后扔进水池里。  
躺在水里的三成体温降了下来，一直因发情而并发的耳鸣也好了不少。听觉恢复了之后他又听见秀忠吩咐人去处理后事，这时候他说话有条不紊，又等到别人来了之后他的声音慌乱了起来。三成长吁了一声，没想到这种事都要家康这条老狐狸亲自下场，他听着家康训斥自己儿子的声音越来越大，又因为喘不上气来带着剧烈吸气的声音咳嗽。最后被众人夹杂在一起的劝阻声给劝走了。  
三成等自己泡的差不多了，从水池里爬了出来，去拧水龙头冲洗自己身上剩下的污物。  
说来可笑的是，这所会馆以前的名字叫做石田丸，是秀吉曾经送给他，让他在大阪独自居住的房屋，如今名字没变。却成了四处的大名们前来上洛空闲之余来寻乐，奸淫他的地方。  
起先众人看见曾经的逆贼还惴惴不安，不敢触碰他的身体，他最先一批的客人当年都是亲眼目睹大反贼石田三成人头落地的大名们。如今怎又活生生地跪在他们近前，被人牵着脖子上的狗圈讨要他们的精液。  
三成死命的扭着头想把脸别过去，却又马上被几个身强力壮的侍从摁住，收紧了他脖子上项圈的弹簧锁，下巴被收紧的项圈捆住使得他无法再转动头颅，只能被迫屈辱地与色眯眯盯着他的男人们对视。  
这个项圈内层是硅胶制成的，紧紧地贴合着他的皮肤，秀忠为他锁上的时候钥匙在锁孔里被钳断了，再也无法取下来。他浑身赤裸，只穿着一条形似贞操带，欲盖弥彰的内裤。但就这唯一的一点蔽体之物还在他女阴与阴茎的位置上开了洞，硅胶垫上套了个金属制的圆环，直径约有五六厘米的合金环正好抵在他的腿骨两侧，若无钥匙脱下，他就只能保持着双腿大开的样子，腿无法合拢也使他不能站立，不能跪坐，只能保持着分开双腿的下作姿势供人取乐或是爬行。

现在三成也是被人骑在背上，以分开双腿的屈辱姿势在地上爬着，平时他的双手还能排上用场，此时也被束带捆了起来，只能用手肘一点一点的在地上蹭，他带着眼罩，丧失了正常的行动力与视觉，再加上药物的作用，每一次在地上拖行身体的感受都无比痛苦。他记忆中的石田丸房间都不大，可如今五感被剥夺，在地上爬行却让他感觉什么都离他十分遥远。  
他被送进来时穿在身上的和服早就被他趴在地上拖拽的时候蹭掉挂在腰上了，宽腰带系在他被药液撑大的肚子上，仿佛又怀孕了一般。上次他因为足月被引产又被清宫而使身体虚弱。秀忠本来还担心他能不能接客，没想到还颇受欢迎。从此之后对于妊娠的恐惧也深深地印在了三成脑海中，使得他在被嫖客们中出的时候叫得更加凄惨，更能勾引发狂的人们的兽欲。

“快点！快点！”马鞭子带着嗖嗖地响声抽到他的屁股上，骑在他身上的人抽起来毫无章法，若是真的马匹也会被他抽疼撂蹄子。可是三成浑身无力，阴道还有肛门都在肿痛着，估计阴唇又肿起来，从股缝里像开花一样地挤出来了。去年的时候有人非要满足自己的性幻想，要看他的阴唇像融化一样的垂下来，于是他的女阴上每日都要被刺上好几针，终于也在那人到达的时候如他所愿的像口挂在铁架上的烂猪肉一样的垂下来了。这样被插入的感觉十分可怕，本来因为连续注射的剧痛就让他没劲动弹了，又被强奸让他喊的喉咙都破了。

三成哆哆嗦嗦地终于挪到了那股腥臭味的来源，他希望这是只老人的阴茎，被他口舌侍奉过之后就能缴枪，不去肏他肿痛的阴道。就是普通寻常的妇人生产两周之后行房事也会与丈夫翻脸，何况他本来是男人。他前一生的记忆里他像机器一样活着，用自己的才能满足别人的愿望，如今这种低贱的生活他原先并不怎么成熟的心智是排斥的。  
“猜错了！”三成被吓得颤了一下，身前身后都传来了男人可怕的笑声。突然他的嘴角就被扯开，塞入了男人腥臭的阴茎，后穴也被马上塞满，本就肿痛发热的阴道被撑开的感觉就像被塞了烙铁一样，后穴中的阴茎因为充血还在突突地跳着。  
做了这么久的公家妓女，三成也能感觉出这是属于年轻人的。年轻人那必定是初次上洛的小当家，他们来多半是做人质的，那从今往后相处的日子还多。这种人要么莽撞无知，只会硬来弄疼他，要么深谙此道能带他高潮。他带的那条贞操带内侧是与他的项圈一样材质的，紧紧地贴在他的阴唇与阴蒂上，只靠摩擦就能增强他的性欲。平日无人的时候他的前后两穴也都插着粗大的芋茎，时间长了即便是里面没有塞什么也会因为挤压而瘙痒发痛流出淫液来，所以只要是肏他的人能持久一点就能让他高潮，看他潮吹失神的贱模样。只是男人只有在精门放开的时候才有爽快感，被别人当精壶用他不配让人替他花心思，都是草草了事，尽管在他的记忆里，与那些老一点的人互通书信的时候都被明示或暗示过要为他在自己身上刻下划痕。  
三成越想越恍惚，他认识的人要么身死，要么也都过了天命之年，只有他还被迫保持着青春，尽管自己的记忆告诉他德川秀忠比自己小了十九岁。但是从生理上看，三成才只有十六岁，而作为他的管理员的秀忠已经是个年近四十，儿女双全的大叔了。自己并未真实的活着，只是窃用了曾名为石田三成的人的身份，去满足某些人的愿望罢了。  
身后的人意外地越来越卖力，抽送的速度越来越快。久违的高潮前感三成无比怀念，使得他差点动了真情。对方想必也是年轻的领主，初次来到大阪就要被迫留在这里也是可怜，对方此刻在这甜腻线香与精臭味混杂的房间里必定是想念妻室了，此刻于是把他当做是自己的爱妻娇妾来蒙蔽自己。若是从前，自己还是在秀吉手下的时代，他能带着这群还未成年的公子们去狩鹰，去堺町请茶人来饮茶。此时只能以色侍人，他替自己也为别人委屈……  
想入非非的三成顾不上嘴里还含着的逊色了许多的性器，他舌头的动作慢了下来，马上就被人扯着一侧的耳朵狠狠地打了几个耳光。脸颊肿痛的他马上卖力地活动起舌头来。直到那人缴枪在他嘴里，老年人的精液咸腥带苦味，糊在三成的嘴巴里咽不下去。挂在他的喉咙，食道里的感觉十分不舒服，此前他早用口舌服侍过几个人了，口鼻中充斥的骚味直冲脑门，他尽力地忍住想要呕吐的欲望。上次他忍不住恶心吐出来之后被人摁着头把地板上混合着胃液的精液又一下一下地舔了回去，脸上沾到了呕吐物的地方还起了皮皲裂了好一会儿，无法他只能歇业，涂了许久的药才养好。不能接客的时候他被绑在刑架上开腿，像坐老虎凳一样的在腿上加砖好让他在能复业的时候用更多的姿势去服务客人。如此痛苦的事他不愿意再经历第二次。  
此时身后操弄他阴道的男人速度也越来越快。他的大腿连带着整个下肢都被即将过载的性欲刺得酸酸麻麻，后穴里被肛塞堵着的药液涨满着，刺激着他的肛口总有一种马上就要溢出来的感觉。  
若是此时他的双手还能活动，能去撑着身体翻转过来还舒服点，可是被紧缚着的手早在刚才的口交游戏里没了力气，肿胀的小腹被压在地上，再混杂上即将高潮的快感，终于让他受不住了。被操开了的阴道因为高潮时收紧，挤出空气的滑稽声音逗得在场的男人们都笑了起来，接着他们又惊诧地看着一股淫浆从三成哆嗦着的肥阴里被挤着喷了出来，随后女穴与男根的两处尿关也都把持不住地失禁尿了出来。  
在刚才三成潮吹的时候插在他身体里面的年轻人就泄了身，把精液交代在了三成身体里。秀忠也知道他现在再让三成怀孕他会没命，早早就赏了他避孕药让他按时吃着。弄脏了身子之后再无人敢去碰他，三成趴在地上如同鲶鱼脱水一样的喘气，鼻尖因为落泪产生的充血性窒息而通红。被送来时裹得严严实实的和服早就揉的不成样子，衣摆像抹布一样的被卷在大腿下面，扎染的花团图案本来是清丽优雅的，因为穿着的身体肮脏也变得可憎了起来。三成侧着身子躺在地上，身边无人去扶他下去休息，在他身上发泄过的人要么被人引着出去清洗身体，有的还用酒或者茶水漱口。独留他一个还躺着让人围观，像道摆在餐桌上的剩菜一样。

三成迷迷糊糊地睡着了，醒来的时候依旧是深夜，浑身的酸痛与黏腻感没有消退，但屋里的腥味被线香给冲掉大半了。他大腿根被自己的体液浸湿了的贞操带压的发痛，阴道与阴唇也依旧在突突地跳着发疼，触手去摸的感觉滑溜溜地全都是带酸味的淫水。脖子上的项圈钥匙被钳在锁孔里了，但是屁股上套着的这个玩意还能取下来。他虽然从小就长在这个淫窝里，但是被灌输进他身体里属于真正的石田三成四十年的记忆让他还是很排斥这个侵蚀他心志与身体的东西。  
被紧缚住的不适感让他下半夜没有睡着，他把两只手夹在股间，虽然没有人伺候他去把自己洗干净，却也记着把防止他手淫泄欲的铁网扣到他阴户上面锁死。从前他在种淫乱聚会之后还有清洗的机会，可以把这个折磨人的东西脱下来好好睡上一会。似乎是因为这几天秀忠的心不在焉让他忘了自己手底下还管着一个和人一模一样的东西，总是顾不上他。  
三成咬着嘴唇，使劲用手指甲去抠铁网上的空隙，想要去碰一碰自己已经被泡的发痒的阴唇，若是平常没有客人的时候只要夹腿自慰到高潮就能睡着了，但是今日被人奸淫了多次，阴穴肿得发痛敏感异常，这样的方法就不好用了。  
他挣扎了一晚上，身体不断地蜷起舒开，因为无法入睡而使得心跳加速，到了早上他看着天亮的时候，身体被阳光照射的感觉就像是被火烤一样，一直在高潮边缘游走而无法发泄的快感让他的血管暴涨，耳鸣发昏。这样痛苦的濒死感让三成痛不欲生，最后他失神地掐住了自己的脖子，想要把自己掐死。

秀忠进来时正看见三成用腰带套在自己脖子上，另一段挂在衣架上，屋子里面矮又没有房梁。这间和式的房间经过一番改造，根本没有供人自杀的器物，连使用的木材都是中空的，用力一撞就会裂开。这样上吊寻死的办法只有真的一心向死才有可能成功。德川秀忠冷眼看着三成，虽然他手垂着一副脱力的样子，脚却还抵在地板上抵着。他走上前踹了一下三成的膝盖，马上他就连人带架子的摔倒在地了。  
“你这么死了可不体面。”秀忠手一挥，让等在门外的人端着脸盆，推着浴桶进来了。  
三成乖乖地坐到了放在角落的椅子上，分开双腿搭到两侧的扶手上。  
等他被捆结实了之后秀忠却一反常态的让剩余的人出去了，他亲自解下了折磨三成一整晚的贞操带。后半场的时候有人怕他再因为高潮尿出来，自己上手用长s型的尿道塞堵住了他两处的尿道口，喝醉了的人急着泄欲，痉挛中的女阴肌肉发紧还有一截露在外面，阴茎里的却因为射精之后马眼大开切三成自己的动作被吸的极深。秀忠用手抠了好几次，挫着三成的龟头下沟挤了好几次都没有取出来，最后用茶杯往里面扔了根火柴，拔火罐一样地才给吸出来，被这样刺激了之后三成又射了一次精。  
被性欲折磨了一晚上的三成根本就没在意自己把秀忠的漂亮衬衫弄脏是件多么不要脸的行为，“他”从前也不会觉得自己能拥有如怪物一样淫荡的身体。不过秀忠一反常态地耐心行为还是让他察觉到了异样。三成被剥取了衣服，燥热的身体在门窗大开通风的房间里晾了许久才恢复正常。秀忠拿纸巾小心翼翼，一点一点地擦掉衣服上的脏东西，等着三成的呼吸声恢复了正常才与他说话。  
“治部大人”——这称呼也很反常，作为德川家康的儿子，从前高傲到不可一世的“他”也没享受过秀忠如此恭敬的称呼。如今到以此来对待他这个贱到底的替代品，尽管他现在被绑在从前中国秦淮妓院里常见的春凳上，大张着腿正露着自己畸形的性器官给秀忠看着。  
“我有事相求。”秀忠停顿了一下，似乎在做思考，但再开口的时候语调也全无变化：“请你杀掉我父亲。”  
求一位算是仇人的人杀掉自己父亲，这样的要求闻所未闻，何况还是暗杀，三成从前极瞧不起这样下作的手段。若是为达成某种更高的目的还能接受，而以此里杀死自己的父亲，于情于理都不合适。  
“为什么？”三成冷冰冰的声音让秀忠马上就忘了他早就听习惯了的浪叫声，仿佛又回到了从前自己站在父亲身后，看着前太阁殿下身边鹤一样仰着头的石田三成的时代。  
“如今的国家正在停滞不前，若没有强心剂一样的刺激，我们就会陷入泥沼里。”秀忠大义凛然地说到：“治部大人从前在太阁殿下身边呆着是他的口舌，中间孰是孰非应该非常清楚。”  
“家康那老头子也活不了多久了，你人前优秀，又是你亲手「杀」了我这个罪大恶极的跳梁小丑。何必呢？”  
“若不用同样的手段，乌合之众是看不见阴暗的一面的。我一直看在眼里，治部大人也清楚，您过得那么辛苦，不其实是做了「恶」的遮羞布？”  
三成噤声了，直到死亡的前一刻，他才有那么一刻感觉到不安，不甘心。但是他再次睁开眼的时候，他的世界里就只剩下绝望，唯一期盼的事就是有一天能再次获得死亡的快感。  
“若是您能抛下成见，我也可以能替您实现治世，书上的乌托邦，但我需要您的帮助，才能完成我的献身。”

“那行吧。”

“啊啊啊！”三成大声惨叫着，觉得自己的屁股都要被刺穿了，他使劲咬着马嚼子形状的口塞，长久的肌肉注射疼得他头晕目眩，每一次换针都是如浸入热油一样的剧痛。医生揉搓他乳房的动作虽然看似轻柔，但每捏一下都像是酷刑般地折磨着三成。注入他身体的是损伤下丘体的药物，泌乳素被刺激的大量分泌使得他身上不仅出现了更多的女性性征，还开始如生产后的孕妇一样开始出奶。从前被衣服裹紧的身体除了生理期时会摘掉那个锻炼他性欲的贞操带换上普通的内衣，其他做妓女的时间他每穿过内衣，而现在也不得不用奶垫防止奶水弄脏衣服了。  
秀忠周密的暗杀计划需要进一步摧残他的身体才能实现，为此还需要保密。于是他被送到了一座在无人岛上的私宅里，被做了各样的手术来改造他的身体。  
家康的花心秀忠从小就清楚，精明聪慧的母亲并不能完全的获得父亲的爱意，但是父亲倾心的女人却大同小异。母亲丰腴，健壮的身体能在他小时候把他一把捞起来，夹在胳膊底下行走。而父亲后来的情人也同样是英姿飒爽，体格强健的女性。  
以母亲和父亲其他倾心的女人做蓝本，三成很快就偏离了原本的“他”。每日剧痛的肌肉注射让他的胸脯厚了许多，很快就变成了如真正的女人一般的乳房。虽说做了很久的妓女，但是臀围变宽还是让三成觉得自己粗俗了不少，跪坐时的异样感也令他不适应。原本还带点男性要素的和服这下彻底都换成了女式，可穿在他身上鼓鼓囊囊，像极了老娼妇。家康的妻室们都是淑女，都是世家或武将们的女儿，三成出身的不同加重了他的耻辱感，自己无论变成什么样子，终究还是那个村子里出生，被寄养的孩子，无论他怎么努力，如何得幸运，如今这副淫荡的身子就是他应得的，他人盼着他成为的模样。

被囚禁了两个月，他原来还带男性清瘦体格的身体已经荡然无存了，期间秀忠按照他从前的体量做了一套晨礼服给他穿，拍了许多的照片要送给父亲看做选嫖用的凭证。这对父子如此玷污政治家的衣服，如此玩世不恭的态度也有可能是他们超然的原因。只有三成在试衣服的时候心情沮丧，神色涣散：衬衣紧，外套紧，裤子腰松用别针匝了好几针，大腿上却紧绷得勒出一条一条横纹。穿着这样不伦不类的衣服却真的被指名了，父子确实是一路的心性。

三成神经质地舔着被拔掉后槽牙换上的金属底座，他两侧的牙都被拔掉了换成种牙用的金属槽，要往上镶的不是假牙，而是准备好的氰化钾胶囊，一颗为家康准备，一颗为他自己准备。秀忠的意思是让他找准机会，在三成与自己的父亲亲吻的时候把毒药送进家康嘴里。除此之外，他还会被像皮口袋一样往他的肛门与阴道里都灌注铊盐溶液，家康死的时候，他也会再次身赴黄泉。即便这两种极端的方式都能让他多次大难不死的父亲躲过去的话，那一心求死的三成也会如他所愿，在父亲选定的房间里跳窗自杀，那件屋子之前检修的时候已经将窗户换成了普通玻璃，身体一撞就能碎开，到时候产生的舆论也足有逼宫的效应。

三成心不在焉的玩弄自己的头发，要是自己不能马上死掉的话，往后中毒的日子不会好过。自己多苟活了十六年，一事无成，被人囚禁起来无所不用其极的羞辱。却无人为此怜悯他，所有加害他的人哪个都是理所当然，在“他”还真的活着的时候，他们就觉得这是合该施加到石田三成身上的事，如今种种不过是补偿自己的世界被他一个下等人侵犯过罢了。  
他最得意风光的时候谁都不放在眼里，太阁殿下的第一个儿子去世的时候茶茶哭的那么伤心，他都敢拦着这个出身高贵的小姐不让她进医院的门，哪怕她真的给他下跪他都无动于衷。等到她第二个孩子被送过来的时候，三成依旧为虎作伥地让他们母子分离，哪怕是茶茶天天在太阁的府邸门前徘徊，三成在送秀赖上学的时候也会表演式的捂住秀赖的眼睛杀人诛心地拆散母子血缘。  
“这样也对不起茶茶，我的工作就是担负责任，这种事都不敢承认，那被别人知道了以如何的恶意揣测我都不奇怪。”某天早上，秀吉一边剥着鸡蛋，一遍商量般的说给三成听。  
“正是这样的事才不可以承认，人们对于最接近他们生活的事才最能共情，若是其他的他们总能原谅。”三成过得不像是正常人，说出来的话也没有人情味。他看着秀吉往切开的水煮蛋上抹金枪鱼肉，他的太阁殿下与妻子宁宁还有着普通人的爱好，宁宁煮的鸡蛋，还是会像给学生的便当一样切出锯齿形的花纹给自己的丈夫当早餐，而她的丈夫却会因为虚荣，出轨一个没落贵族的小姐。  
“拾丸，好看吧，阿姨每次做饭都很辛苦，要好好吃。”秀吉拿着手里的鸡蛋，逗着他唯一的儿子，三成却马上插话：  
“殿下，注意您的言行，秀赖只有一位母亲。”  
“啊……行。”秀吉搓了搓手，抖掉了儿子从嘴里漏到他手上的蛋黄碎：“时间不早了，你去送他上学去，下午听证会的话稿直接送我办公室就行。”  
三成背着秀赖的水壶，装水果的餐盒和书包怀里抱着年迈的太阁唯一的幼小的儿子，出门的时候果不其然的又看见了站在院门外的女人，他熟练地侧了下身子，挡住了秀赖能看见他生身母亲的机会，把他抱进了轿车里。  
他现在遭受的说不定就是报应，但是还让他再来一次，他还是会选择那种冷酷无情的生活方式。正是因为这样，他才能拥有让高贵的人们侧目的本事。

“这是我父亲某位情人家传的胴具。”秀忠捧出来的女甲被保养得极美，依然如新制的一样有涂油一样的光泽。秀忠屏退了旁人，独留着三成与他共处一室，这样的事越少人知道越好，别人现在都还以为他们的三少爷只是带着他私养妓女为他父亲办事，来满足某位政客刁钻的性癖罢了。  
“过来，三成。”秀忠捧着盔甲，招呼他，而三成低头望着窗外，黑夜里的城市在他记忆中的三十年前还没有这么明亮，当这里第一次变成了可以欣赏的夜景的时候，也差不多是这间酒店，他此时身处的房间差不多的高度，他第一次于私底下放松了身心，把自己的精神与肉体交互给别人，用性爱关系换来了别人的亲密。

“没时间了，还要准备别的呢。”秀忠催促着他，声音冷静的可怕，这样的人杀死自己父亲也毫无自责感，他们父子都是一路货色。  
用来润洗他身体的有毒溶液会在十二小时之内杀死他，三成躺在床上，看着天花板，他记忆中的天花板在那天晚上熄着灯，法轮图案的吊顶黑夜中的轮廓模模糊糊，他躺着的姿势都差不多，但疼痛的隐秘意义却截然不同。

三成一直营养不良一样的细胳膊抱着左近的身子的样子和放在肥田上的枯树枝一样，这两根枯树枝把左近的背挠得全是血印子。对方却没注意一样地还是重复着在他身体里进出的动作，极力地迁就他每次吃痛时就会紧张得蜷成一团的身体。  
从小善于辨识人心的三成把这项本事也用到了床上，左近与他做爱并不快乐，甚至把避孕套撸下来的时候还有种如释重负的疲倦感。知道了左近没有在他身上获得应有的爽快感，三成主动地往他怀里靠，用手指摩挲他胸脯。  
“再来一次，再来一次我就知道该怎么做了。”  
“还要来吗？”左近长叹了一口气：“你想再来我可没有力气了。”  
“可是……你看上去没有尽兴的样子，让我再试一次……”三成把手伸进了被窝里，挨个扒拉左近的手指。  
“那是因为你没有在享受，如果您觉得这是什么用来交换爱情，或者是什么情感的手段，那一辈子都不会觉得快乐的。”  
“我没有！”三成马上就急得大叫一声，紧紧握住了左近的手掌：“我只是……”  
“石田先生，人不可能真的活成机器一样，情感的问题也不可能是单方面满足自己道德的施舍。无论如何，希望你以后也得记住这点。”

三成想到这里冷笑了一下，下身被充盈的胀痛感又让他想起了狸猫施法让动物疯狂喝水催吐，然后吃猎物肠子的故事。秀忠用毒药水把他的阴道后穴来来回回各洗了四次，连膀胱里都注满了药液，用尿道塞给塞住了。被这样凌辱当做玩意使用的三成觉得自己比被开膛破肚的狸猫猎物还要悲惨，他捂着肚子滚到地上，嘴唇被低温保存的  
毒药激的发紫，脸色青白，蜷在地上小声呻吟着。秀忠拽着他给他换上了自己父亲情人的旧衣服，这才又重新让侍从们进来，让他们想办法遮住三成难看的脸色别露出破绽。

家康佝偻着腰，他站站坐坐，年纪太大了他的两腿已经支撑不住他的体重了。这样略显兴奋地在顶层的饭店等着自己儿子把洗刷干净的三成送来，收到那组照片的时候他也大吃一惊，从前不可一世，甚至已经被控制做了性奴的三成还是会发一发从前的脾气，在看见他的时候从陪客的房间里冲出来，往他的脸上扔各种他手能捡到的东西。可照片里的他不仅身材变得丰满许多，少了从前带戾气的那股尖酸刻薄相，并且只是纸质的媒介就能看出他精神萎靡不振，低眉顺眼地对着镜头，穿着那身可笑的衣服做各种下贱的姿势，张开大腿，把被私处流出来的淫水洇湿的裤子正对着镜头，出尽了洋相，只是看着这组色情照片，就够让家康从前在野时受的各种气烟消云散了。  
何况被架上来的三成更让他惊喜，秀忠在私下的审美与他父亲极为相似，穿着自己曾经心爱的女人在战场上穿过，鼓舞士气的古老盔甲的三成瘫倒在地上的身形像极了他从前心爱的情人。他走上前去，三成的两只眼睛上吊着，瞳仁散的极大，张着嘴却说不出话，眼睛确实是盯着他德川家康在看，狡黠如家康也读不出里面含有何种情感。  
垂垂老矣的家康自然搬不动胖了许多的三成，家康心想他这幅模样也一定是又被药傻了，于是也放宽了心去撕扯三成身上束得紧紧的盔甲，低着头去亲吻他微微张开，蓄了点口水的嘴。

中毒症状已经开始发作的三成身上各处关节都在钻心地疼没有力气动弹，任凭家康哆嗦着的手在他身上乱摸乱碰，他也没想到让他憎恨忧虑到死的家康也会有如此可笑的一面，他哆嗦着的手一看就是得了重病，脸上堆积的皱纹和老人斑已经毁了他的面容，头发也全白了。嘴被堵住的三成毫不反抗，他轻轻地活动着下牙床，勾引似的轻含着家康往他嘴巴里伸的舌头，时不时还轻咬一下勾引他，等到家康的嘴和他贴近了之后就咬破嘴里的毒药。  
三成拼命的忍着痛楚，举起双手勾住了两个人的脖子，他衣服已经被脱得衣不蔽体，只有里衣还象征性的挂在他身上，他使劲，主动地用被毒得火烫的乳房去蹭家康的身体，勾引他的色虫，这老狸猫轻易的不会放弃算计的心，三成这么主动的投怀送抱，他也没真的动情再把舌头往里面送半截。  
被三成如此主动的邀请，在从前的时候是任谁都无法想象的事，家康最后终于放下了戒备，拉下了裤子，把半勃的阴茎插进了三成的阴道里。  
老人的肉棒没法硬起来，三成早就虐待到应激喷出了许多淫浆的阴道滑溜溜的，根本含不住与家康一样衰老的性器，三成只得用力地像分娩一样的收缩阴道，两片小阴唇也因此一张一合像海兔的足划水一样来反复摩擦吸吮家康的卑微的阴茎。  
三成使劲仰着头，挑逗这样没用的阴茎带来的隐忍感让他无法获得高潮，他嘴里发出来呜咽的声音，一直被虐待，被调教的女穴在死亡快要到来的时候用淫欲占领了三成的头脑。只要家康有了实质性的插入动作，被毒药浸染的粘膜以他这个年纪足以置他于死地，三成却在这时候忘记了自杀，依旧用手勾着家康的脖子，抬着屁股，想要把家康的阴茎多吃进去一分。家康却在这时候松了精关，一股腥臭的薄精就泄在了三成身体里。  
从三成的女穴中流出来的淫水更多，水质的部分裹着白带都分不清从里面流出来的哪一块是家康留在里面的精斑了。  
没得到满足的三成可怜地猛抬着身子，两只乳房上豆粒一样的乳头也充血涨大了起来，他微张开嘴，舌头也探出来一点尖。就是歌舞伎中的暗娼家康也没见过这么放荡的，一时间乱了阵脚不知道该先去吸哪一个。他又把脸凑到了三成面前，马上就被三成紧紧抱住，主动的把唇舌送进家康嘴里。  
家康看着三成被性欲冲昏了头脑，与他接吻还止不住的落泪，心里也难得的生出了恻隐之心，前任太阁殿下欣赏与他出身相仿的三成，让他来了自己本不该来的险恶世界，简直就是冤孽。自己今日宽宏大量，就当是为他灌顶渡一次劫。  
正当家康想入非非的时候，一声塑料折裂的脆响让他恢复了理智，舌尖刚沾到了一点杏仁味他就马上缩紧腮帮子，连带着唾液和痰都吐进了石田三成嘴里。  
“混账东西。”家康阴狠地想着，看着躺在床上的三成掐着喉咙，跌跌撞撞地从床上爬起来，蹭到窗户边上，开始有气无力地用身体撞击窗户。  
家康心里暗叫不好，想要从床上爬起来去拉住三成，手脚却被压麻了不听使唤，慌乱之中他却能清楚地听见三成敲击玻璃的声音，一下更比一下重，直到玻璃窗哗啦炸开，和着玻璃的碎屑三成载下了窗外。  
德川家康深吸了好几口气，才慢吞吞地爬到窗外，三成正好落在楼外一圈的供工人做电力检修的台子上，折断的脖子竟巧合地与上一个他死去的方式相吻。家康看着陈尸的三成，却失了刚才的慌乱，中蛊着迷一样地看着他的血从后脑勺渗出来，粘稠的血正好摊成一个如宗教画上象征神性的光环。


End file.
